Daring Summer
by anorexia kills
Summary: When Ishizu is called to Egypt, she decides to go. But because of Marik's past, wont let him stay home alone. So, she calls Tea to watch over him. Will she accept? And will anything happen between the two? [TxM] Better summary inside! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter One: The Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh whatsoever, and, obviously I never will. Hey, like they say 'The first step is to admit it' lol ^^

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

          _Hullo fellow readers! And welcome to my whole new, never before been read fic! This is my first time writing a pairing like this, so please be gently. *Thinks* I always write that lol. Anyways, this is my first Tea/Marik pairing. *Cries* I'm making all these fics with Tea these days. . .ah wells. So, if you don't like this pairing, then you can leave. I am in no way forcing you to read this. . .but to those who would like to read this, well then sit back and enjoy! Also, like I stated in the summary, I wrote a better plot here, so here we go!_

**Plot:** It's the beginning of summer, and everyone' happy that they no longer have school to think about. But, one night, Ishizu gets a phone telling her they need her presence back in Egypt because of what they have discovered in the great pyramid's that might help her with her museum and discovering more. Now, because of Marik's past, Ishizu refuses to let Marik stay at home alone, so she does the only thing she can do: Call a friend. Ishizu calls Tea and asks for a huge favor: To spend about a month and a half at her home, watching over Marik! Tea, being a good friend, decides to help her good friend out, despite her great fear or Marik. What will happen this summer between the two? Only time will tell. . .

_          So, um, there you have it. The amazing 'Plot' lol. Anyways, hopefully you will give this story a chance, and read it ^^ Anyways, I hope you like it!_

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

**-Daring Summer-**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter One:** The Phone Call

          The rain poured down over the small town of Domino City, as the gray clouds darkened the sky. It was cold, the wind blowing harshly, on the second day of summer. None could believe such a rain storm could occur so soon, but it had, and it had forced all teens to stay inside, waiting for it to let up.

          Unfortunately, for one, who had not been so lucky, Ishizu had been busily working away in the museum, uncovering certain things, and had not even noticed the rain as it began to fall from the once bright and sunny sky. Her eyes tired, she stood up from her work, stretching and yawning.

          _I am so tired. I have been at this for hours. . .but, it needed to be done. Anyways, I should get going, Marik must be hungry, and possibly angry that I took over two hours. I'm sure he'll understand though_ she thought, walking up the long clean staircases. On reaching the main floor, she waved goodbye to the few security guards.

          "Mrs. Ishtar? Where are you going?" a man asked her politely. From his black suit, it was obvious that he was one of the security guards.

          "Oh, I am returning home, see how Marik is doing and clean a little" she stated, giving him a sweet smile, making him blush.

          "But Miss, the rain, it's coming down too hard, you can't leave, it would be dangerous to drive out there" the man stated.

          She blinked. "Raining?" she said, turning to the nearest window. She gasped as she watched the rain pour down heavily. She sighed. "I guess your right; I'll call Marik and tell him everything then work a bit I guess. But, please notify me when the rain lets up" she said calmly, and walked to her office.

          Her office did not consist of much, but a messy large wooden desk, a chair for her to sit on, and bookshelves full of books on Egypt and its artifacts. There we also, a picture of her brother, and few scenery pictures from Egypt. Throwing her bag to the side, the young woman walked over and took a seat._ I hope he won't be too angry_ she thought as she picked up the phone, and dialed his number.

          _I mean. . .after battle city, he has been behaving himself right? There is no need to be so paranoid_ she told herself as the phone began to ring.

          Finally, after the fourth ring, the line was picked up, making Ishizu sigh in relief. She didn't know what she would do if he hadn't answered. _At least I know he's safe and warm at home_ she thought.

          "What?" a voice said, irritably, making Ishizu shake her head at the impoliteness.

          "Marik, must you answer the phone that way? It's rude. Now, I've called to tell you that-"

          "You're working late? Again? Not like I care, but I am hungry, so come home and make food, then you can go back and work on whatever shit you are working on" he stated, obviously annoyed.

          "Marik! Don't talk to me like that, because I won't take it. Now, I'm not working, I was on my way home when one of the security guards pointed out how hard the rain is coming down. It's too dangerous for me to drive home, so I'm going to wait a while. But when I get home, I will make you something okay?" she asked him, hoping he would understand her.

          "Don't bother, I'll do it myself" Marik stated annoyed, and hung up the phone on his sister._ That's all she ever does, work. Working doesn't get you anywhere in this damn life. It's so pathetic how she wastes away her life like that. Oh wells, its not me, so I don't even know why I should care_ he thought, walking away from the phone and going to the kitchen to make some food.

          Ishizu sighed sadly, as she hung up the phone._ Why must he get so angry sometimes? I don't understand you at all Marik_ she thought, grabbing a book, and starting to read. If she was stuck away here, she might as well learn a little more no?

***

          Ishizu had been almost done the chapter, when the phone rang unexpectedly. Rubbing her eyes, she closed the large book down and answered the phone thinking it was Marik._ Now what does he want_ she thought.

          "Hello" she said sweetly.

          "Why hello Mrs. Ishtar, this is Javen, I'm one of your workers here in Egypt" the man stated, a bit of excitement in his voice.

          "Oh, Javen! How are you? Did you find anything good in the pyramid you last told me about?" she asked him, happy to hear from him.

          "Oh yes I have Ishizu! You will not believe what we have discovered down here. This is why I called. We need you to come down here for, about maybe a month and a half. They won't let us take anything without you being here, seeing as they only seem to trust you" the man spoke softly into the phone.

          "I see. . .well, I suppose I could go. When do you need me?" she asked him, while at the same time, trying to figure out what she would do.

          "As soon as possible Mrs. Ishtar, me and many others would love to study what we've found" he stated.

          "Okay then, I shall call you back as soon as I can. But, I will be there soon. Perhaps in a day or two" she said.

          "That's fine Miss. Take care and see you soon" he said.

          "Same to you, goodbye" she said, hanging up the phone.

          Ishizu sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples._ I couldn't say no to him. This could possibly be what we need to unlock more mysteries. It's just, what do I tell Marik? And not only that, I can't let him stay home alone. Who knows what he'll do without me there to watch over him. There has got to be some way that I can do this_ she thought.

          _Maybe.__ . .he can go with me_ she thought._ But he would never agree to such a thing, he hates Egypt, he would never want to return. Besides, it will only bring him more bad memories and that's not something I want to do to him_ she thought sadly.

          _Wait! I got it. He might not like this, but it's the only way I can do it. And besides, this might turn out for the best, he needs someone his age to talk to_ she thought._ Yes, this might just work. . ._she thought, a smirk on her face as she once again picked up the telephone and dialed a number.

***

          It had been a while since the rain had started, leaving Tea alone and bored out of her mind. The boys had been lucky, because they had all been at the Game Shop, so they were together. But here she was, alone, sitting in front of the television, as she lazily flipped through the channels.

          _I don't think I have ever been so bored. School is so much more fun_ she thought. Flipping, she landed the television on a big purple dinosaur, her eyes widening at the stupid song they were singing. . .

          _I love you, you love me. . ._

          Quickly, Tea changed the channel before having to hear anymore. _I cannot believe, people watch that, it's . . .scary_ she thought_. Argh, why can't there be anything on when I want to watch television?_ She asked herself, obviously annoyed.

          Suddenly, the phone rang, making her jump._ Oh. . .my. . .god! Stupid phone has to scare me like that. And anyways, who would call me now? At this hour? Its kind of late_ she thought, getting up from the sofa, and answering the phone.

          "Hello, Tea speaking" she said politely into the phone, wondering who it could be.

          "Hello Tea, how are you this evening?" Ishizu said into the phone, a little nervous at what she was bout to ask her.

          "Oh hey Ishizu, your phone call scared me half to death. So, what do you need?" she asked.

          Taking a deep breath, she told her. "Well, you see Tea, I need to go out to Egypt for. . .a month and a half about. But you see, I can't bring Marik with me, because he hates it, and it's a lot of bad memories. Also, I can't leave him alone at home and. . . "she trailed off, not sure how she was going to ask her.

          "And what Ishizu?" Tea asked, not sure where this was going.

          "And, I was wondering, if, for about a month and half, that you could watch over him. You'd stay at my house of course. . .but, I really need someone to watch over him. You know, make sure he doesn't step out of line" she said.

          "W-what? Watch o-over M-Marik?" she stuttered. _I can't watch him! I mean. . .he's stronger, he won't listen to me! Besides, I can't even look him in the eye. . .I'm terrified of him. . ._she thought.

          "I know this is asking a lot Tea, but I really need this. More then anything. . .and it would mean a lot to me if you could do this" Ishizu said, hoping she would agree to it.

          Tea sighed deeply. She feared Marik, more then anything. How would she be able to handle this? But. . .Ishizu was her friend, and she wanted to be there for her, especially when she needed help badly.

          "I. . .fine, I'll do it" she said into the phone, not believing yet that she had agreed to such a thing.

          "Thank you so much Tea! You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you! Javen will be pleased to hear this" she said into the phone, barely able to believe her luck.

          "Your welcome. Ishizu, does Marik know about this?" Tea asked. She wanted to know his intake on the whole thing.

          "No he doesn't. . . but, the rain let up, so I need to go. I'll talk to him, and call you tomorrow okay? Bye" Ishizu hung up the phone quickly. She didn't want Tea to freak out and say no.

          _Well, now that that's done, I'll go and speak to Marik about this_ she thought grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

***

          "What? No! Ishizu don't hang up" she screamed into the phone, but soon discovered it was pointless because she had indeed hung up.

          _Just great. . .this is going to be the worth summer in the history of summers_ she thought, putting the phone down, and flopping herself on the couch, as Blues Clues began to play on the television. . .

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

          _Heya__! So there you have it, the very first chapter! So, showed I burn it? And bury the remains lol? Eek! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think! Anyways, until next time!!_

***Points to review box right below* P-p-please review my story? *Makes puppy dog eyes***


	2. Chapter Two: First Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor will I ever.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
_Heya peoples! Welcome to chapter two of '**Daring Summer**' I know it's been a while since my last update, and for that I am truly sorry. I have been quite busy, and since summer has arrived, I will have more time to write, hence more chapters to come! Now, I must say thank you to all who reviewed my first chapter, I really appreciate it, so this chapter is for you guys! Anyways, sit back, have a drink, and enjoy the chapter!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
  
_**Chapter Two:** First Day

-

-

-  
  
Ishizu took a deep breath, as she entered her home. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell Marik what was going to happen. Something she knew he would hate, therefore whished she wasn't the one who had to tell him. But, she had to go to Egypt. It was important, and there was nothing else she could do. She didn't want him home alone. She knew better then anyone of his ways, so she needed someone to keep a close eye on her brother. And that someone was Tea.

Sure, Tea wasn't strong, but she would have her eye on him, and that's on that mattered to her really.

"Marik?" Ishizu called into the dark home.

"What?" an annoyed response soon followed.

_Kitchen_ she thought, as she moved down the halls. Entering the kitchen, she saw Marik drinking water. She bit her lip. _I wonder how he's going to take this_ she thought, as she sat at the table.

"I need to talk to you about something" she stated, her eyes looking at him. She saw him roll his eyes, and sit down across from her, folding his arms.

"Well, talk" he said.

"You don't have to be rude Marik" she replied.

"Well stop wasting my time" he shot back.

She sighed. "Marik, I've been called to Egypt and-"

"For what?" he cut her off.

"They discovered something in the pyramids, and need me there" she stated.

"I'm not going," he said stubbornly.

"I know that. That's why I need to talk to you. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, and. . ." She trailed off.

"And?" he questioned her.

"I have invited someone to stay here while I'm gone. To watch over you and-"

"Watch over me?" he cut her off again. "Sister, I don't think you've noticed, but I'm nineteen years old, I don't need someone to watch over me" he said dully. _Why must she continue to act stupidly?_ He thought.

"Marik, whether you want to or not, she will be here watching over you. You don't have to speak to her, like her, but she will be here" she told him, her patience starting to grow thin._ Why must he be so stubborn?_ She wondered.

"She? You're getting a stupid female to watch over me? And who exactly is this female?" he asked her dully.

"Tea" Ishizu spoke.

"That stupid woman. I will not have her in this house" he growled.

"That's not my problem. She will be here. Now, I must go pack and get everything ready. Goodnight Marik" she said, getting up and leaving him alone in the kitchen.

_I can't believe her! I'm nineteen; I don't need some stupid bitch to watch over me, especially Tea. I must talk her out of it. I refuse to have that little idiot here_ he thought, drinking the last of his water.

_Tea, ha! What could she do to me? She's weak and pathetic, just like all her stupid friends_ Marik thought, getting up._ I'm going to take a shower_ he thought, closing the light and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

-Next Day-

Tea rang the doorbell to the Ishtar's home. She sighed. She didn't want to be here, and she doubted Marik did either. Truth was, she feared him. Feared him more then anything, and she hoped he wouldn't notice it._ I can't believe I even agreed to do this! I'm sure Ishizu could have found someone better to watch over him_ she thought.

Soon enough, Ishizu opened the door, a big smile on her face. "Hello their Tea, come in" she said politely, as she moved out of her way. Tea smiled back, entering the house.

"Marik, come get Tea's bag and bring them to her room" Ishizu called out.

"She can do it herself," he screamed back.

Ishizu sighed. "Don't mind him. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this. I really appreciate it. I've left you a numbers where you can reach me. Now, I must be going, my plane is leaving soon. But, words of advice, Marik is very angry with all this, so just stay away from him for a bit, I'm sure he'll cool down" Ishizu said, putting Tea's bag in her room.

"Great. . ." Tea whispered as Ishizu disappeared. "I'm stuck in a house with a lunatic" she added.

"I assure woman, that you will watch your tongue, and show me respect" a voice said behind her, making her turn quickly to be faced with Marik. _Oh God_ she gasped, holding her breath.

Marik saw her uneasiness, and smirked, taking a step closer to the brunette. "What's wrong woman?" he smirked, taking another step closer. "Scared?" he asked slyly.

"I a-am not sc-scared of an-anyone!" she protested, trying to hide her fear. Truth was, ever since Battle City, she had been. He was powerful, and the fact that she was alone with him terrified her half to death.

He smirked once more. "That's why your stuttering like an idiot?" he asked her.

She glared at him, despite her fear. "I'm going to take a shower, if you'll excuse me" she walked passed him. But before she had time to reach the outside of the room, Marik had grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back, as she cried out in pain.

"Oh, I don't think so little Tea. You're in my house now, despite what my sister said. You listen to me," he told her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
_I know, I know! It's short. But, please bare with me! I have a lot to do, and it was this, or no update. I really hope you guys like my story, and haven't given up reading! Thanks again to all the nice reviews, you guys rule!! Also, if any of you are Harry Potter fans, you can go check out my new fic on it! Anyways. . ._

_ Please Review!!_


	3. Chapter Three: Missing Diary?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, you guys should know that!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Heya guys! Welcome to the newest chapter of '**A Daring Summer**' I hope you guys are happy – I updated quicker! Yay! Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. You guys rule, and this chapter is for you! Now, sit back, grab a drink and enjoy the chapter like always!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-------------------------**

**A Daring Summer**

Chapter Three: Missing Diary?

**-------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Oh, I don't think so little Tea. You're in my house now, despite what my sister said, you listen to me," he told her.

Tea's eyes widened. She had never planned anything like this to happen at all. She thought they would ignore each other, and pretend like the other wasn't there. But obviously, this isn't what he had planned. He seemed to have plans on her.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked. "Can't we just ignore each other. . .stay out of each others way?" she pleaded.

"No. Want to know why? Simple. You're here. I may not always be able to see you, but you're here nonetheless, so I can't pretend your not there, and I can't ignore you." he replied coldly.

"I'm sorry about this. It isn't my fault at a-"

"Not your fault?" his grip on her tightened. "It is. I do remember, you saying yes to my sister's stupid request. So yes, it is your fault," he growled at her, anger rising.

"She's my friend and she needed a favor. . ." she trailed off. _Anything I say, he won't like anyways right? Might as well shut up. . .and maybe he'll leave me alone_ she silently hoped to herself, as she watched him.

"That's not my problem. I don't give a shit, got it?" he asked her, and she quickly nodded.

_Stupid woman. This will be a lot more fun then I thought. She's terrified of me, and I'm sure I can use that to my advantage_ he thought evilly.

"Go wash now, you smell horribly." he said cruelly, as he let her go. Quickly, she ran to the bathroom and locked the door, happy to be away from him completely.

Slowly, she stripped herself; she wanted to take as long as she could. She was in no rush to be around him again. Truth was, she feared him. Ever since battle city. Just the way he was, the way he acted. She truly was scared of him, but she was determined not to show it. She knew if she did, he would only get satisfaction in it.

Once stripped of her clothing, she entered the shower, and turned the faucets letting the hot water run down her body. She stayed like that for a while, before she went and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. She poured some into her hand, before putting the bottle back, and then began washing her hair.

From washing her hair, she went to conditioning it, and then to washing her body. She sighed as she shut the water off; annoyed that it hadn't lasted longer. Grabbing the large dark blue towel, she wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower.

She grabbed the pink tank top, and put it on herself, and then the baggy plaid pink bottoms for it. She grabbed the elastic from her arm, and tied her hair into a messy bun, leaving a few strands in front of her face. She made sure she looked okay, before exiting the bathroom, holding her dirty clothes in her hands.

She walked over to her room where she was staying, and dropped her clothes beside her bag. _I guess I'll wash it later when I have more dirty clothes._ She thought, before sitting on her bed. She blinked, as she re looked at her bag, her eyes widening.

_Someone's been in my bag!_ She cried, as she ran to her bag, and looking through it. She took everything out slowly, and when realizing everything was there, she began to put it back, and that's when it hit her.

"My diary is missing!" she cried.

Tea stood there frozen in place, as she wondered if she could have left it at home, when suddenly, she heard laughter from downstairs. Anger ran through her body, as she immediately stood up, and ran downstairs into the kitchen, where a laughing Marik sat, his hand holding her diary.

"You. . . you. . . give back my diary this instant!" she screamed, as she ran to grab it, but Marik had stood up, and had lifted the book above his head.

"Aww, so you have a little crush on Pharaoh? Amusing." He laughed at her, as she glared at him, her arms crossed.

"Marik, that's none of your damn business! Give it back now!" she yelled. _I can't believe he took it, let alone read it! He's probably going to tell him too. . .this is so embarrassing! _She thought furiously.

Marik simply laughed, as he brought the book down a bit so her could continue to read it in front of her. He turned a few pages, and read from it. "Dear Diary, I don't think Yami will ever love me. I mean, he doesn't even notice me. He just sees me as a friend. . ." Marik laughed. "Aw, he sees you as just a friend? Sob, sob" he laughed evilly at her.

"Your such an ass." she hissed at him.

"Thank you." he smirked, as he threw the book at her.

"It wasn't a damn compliment!" she growled.

"Well I take it as one." he replied.

Tea simply glared, as she turned away from him. She couldn't believe what had just happened, and all she wanted to do now was sleep and try to forget about it. She was almost out of the kitchen, when Marik had called out to her.

"Woman, where the hell are you going?" he asked her, as he took his seat.

She turned to him, "To bed," she said simply.

"Oh no your not. I'm hungry, and I want hamburgers. Three of them. So get cooking." He ordered, as he grabbed the newspaper and began to read, only looking up when Tea began to laugh.

"After you take my diary? After you read it? After you humiliate me? Never! Make it yourself." She replied angrily. She had to bite her lip to stop there. She knew she was probably over doing it, and the last thing she wanted to do was anger him. She knew what could happen if that happened.

"Oh really?" he questioned as he grabbed the phone. "I think you might re-think your decision if I were to tell you that if you don't, I'll call Yami and tell him about your little crush on him. . .maybe read a page from your diary too." he threatened, as he watched her grip tighten on her diary.

"You can't!" she protested. She knew it was a weak answer, but it was the only thing that had come to her mind.

"Try me." Was his only reply.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Eek! You guys must really hate me with my short chapters aye?? Well, I promise to write a longer one next time! At least something good happened right? Marik is being an ass, lol . Anyways, thanks again to all who reviewed my last chapter! Appreciated it guys!_

_ Please review and tell me what you think!! Only takes a minute =)_

****


End file.
